


Saizo x Jaych C-A Supports

by EnterNameHere



Series: My Custom Support Log [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnterNameHere/pseuds/EnterNameHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look at the title it says is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saizo x Jaych C-A Supports

C Support:::

 

Jaych: "..."

Jaych: "Saizo, I can feel your eye boring a hole through my head."

Jaych: "Is there any reason why you're stalking me?" (Saizo enters)

Saizo: "I'm merely keeping an eye on you."

Jaych: "Well, you only have one, so that makes sense."

Jaych: "Now, would you mind actually answering my question?"

Saizo: "I'll be blunt. I don't trust you in the slightest."

Jaych: "Tell me something I don't know. Yeesh."

Saizo: "You just appeared and spouted some prophetic nonsense."

Saizo: "That's hardly trustworthy."

Saizo: "I'll fight by your side if Lord/Lady [Avatar] demands it."

Saizo: "But if you ever try to stab us in the back, I'll be glad to put you down."

Jaych: "Jesus H. Jimminy Cricket..."

Jaych: "Thanks for the heads up, Guts."

Saizo: "'Guts'?"

Jaych: "You wouldn't understand. Consider it a nickname."

Saizo: "You say many strange things. I'm starting to think it's a spy code."

Jaych: "*sigh* You don't sugarcoat anything, do you?"

Saizo: "...Sugarcoat..."

Jaych: "Focusing on the 'sugar' part, huh? Ninja got a sweet tooth?"

Saizo: "No. I'm leaving. But I'm always watching." (Saizo leaves)

Jaych: "See ya, Guts. Talk about your stereotypical tough guy."

Jaych: "Even more so in person."

Jaych: "..."

Jaych: "...I feel sorry for you in your Conquest universes."

 

B Support:::

 

Jaych: "..."

Jaych: "*cough* *cough*"

Jaych: "..."

Jaych: "Enjoying the lack of a show, Guts?" (Saizo enters)

Saizo: "I don't get it. How can you spot me so easily?"

Jaych: "It's not exactly hard when you're watching literally all damn day."

Jaych: "It's like a mentlegen that's run out of cloak."

Saizo: "...What?"

Jaych: "Again, you wouldn't get it. Even if you could, I doubt that y-" (no damage sound)

Jaych: "Yeah, saw that coming a kilometer away. Nice try, though."

Saizo: "Wh-what? How? I didn't telegraph that at all!"

Jaych: "So you don't consider narrowing the eye a telegraph?"

Saizo: "...You're much more knowledgeable than you seem."

Saizo: "It's disturbing, to say the least."

Jaych: "Look, Guts. I've seen things you wouldn't believe."

Jaych: "Even if you saw it for yourself, you wouldn't believe me."

Jaych: "That's the sort of caliber we're talking about here."

Saizo: "..."

Jaych: "Okay, the sort of caliber that I'M talking about here."

Jaych: "While you just stand in the shadows all...creepily. No offense."

Saizo: "...None...taken. I think."

 

A Support:::

 

Saizo: "Jaych."

Jaych: "Ah, Guts! Good to see that you're capable of starting conversation."

Saizo: "..."

Saizo: "I simply want a question answered."

Jaych: "Alrighty, fire away. Ask me anything."

Jaych: "...Within...reason."

Saizo: "After I left the first time we talked, you said something...strange."

Saizo: "You mentioned that you feel sorry for me in 'Conquest universes.'"

Saizo: "I'm done with holding back. It's time you come clean."

Jaych: "Conquest is the name for universes in which [Avatar] sided with Nohr."

Saizo: "Don't nonsense your way through this."

Jaych: "Sorry, who's the one whom you called knowledgeable?"

Jaych: "In the vast majority of the Conquest universes, you get killed."

Jaych: "Along with your lord and fellow retainer."

Jaych: "...And one or two other people I don't want to specify."

Saizo: "This is nothing but hypothetics."

Saizo: "How can I trust you for sure about this?"

Jaych: "That's up to you. Disregard me if you will."

Jaych: "But know that somewhere else, a sadistic creep is killing you." (Jaych exits)

Saizo: "..."

Saizo: "Hmmm..."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be doing more one-offs and supports until I feel like I can go back to my other stories. Just as a heads up.


End file.
